Nobody Like You
by silvertwilightgemini
Summary: Chrome Dokuro is caught between two men- one her savior and the other who she had recently meet. Both whom carry a bitter rivalry toward each other. Who would be the one to capture her heart first? The savior or the man she just meet?
1. The First Day

Hi everybody its me again. Its been a while since i last wrote a story i hope you like this one. if you don't like the style i write it in please don't flame me just click the back button since this is the only writing style i am comfortable in. i hope you all review

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST WOMEAN IN THE WORLD.

**

* * *

****Nobody like You**

**Chapter 1- The First Day**

A girl in a green uniform stood outside the School of Namimori High School. She had purple hair and an eye patch over one eye. The students going in the school didn't pay muck attention to her for they were used to the weirdoes coming into their school from time to time.

**Chrome Pov**

I stood outside the school that Tsuna-san and the others were attending. I wasn't so sure how to feel when Mukuro-sama said that he was transferring me to the school that the 10th Vongola Boss was going to. But… I had no right to complain considering the fact that it was because of Mukuro-sama that I was still alive today. So I decided to go in before I was late for my first class.

**Hibari Pov**

I had just woken up in time for the first bell to ring. I walked through the halls to make sure no herbivore was late or I was given the pleasure to bite them to death. I walked into the halls of the 1st years when something caught my eye. A green uniform and a pineapple hairstyle. "Mukuro Rokudo" I growled underneath my breath. I was still angry about the time in Kokuyou Land. My blood started to boil as I got closer. But as I rounded the corner I only came face to face with his counterpart, Chrome Dokuro!

**Chrome Pov**

Oh no! I was lost and I didn't know where to go. And I was certainly late for class. I heard a growl behind me. I spun around getting ready to fight if I needed to. I froze in shock. In front of me stood Kyoya Hibari, the Cloud Guardian of Vongola. I started to feel uneasy since I never like being around the Cloud guardian. He stared at me. "What are you doing here? Students from Kokuyou aren't allowed here!" he growled at me. "I-I-I just transf-fered here to-today and I-I didn't get my uni-niform yet and I'm l-lost." I stuttered out feeling very very scared. "Well you know the penalty for being late to class." He said while smirking and reaching for his tonfas. I did the only thing that came to mind- RUN! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran and ran until I ended on the top of the roof of the school. I heard a click behind me and tuned around. There he was with his tonfas out ready to bite me to death.

**Hibari Pov**

I had to admit she was a pretty fast runner but not fast enough to outrun me. The minute she ran for the roof her fate was sealed. I licked my lips ready to bit her to death. She took out her trident. Gods knows where she keeps that thing! I lunged at her aiming for an uppercut. At least she was strong enough to block it. I pushed forward raining down one attack after another. I wasn't going to show mercy just because she was a mere girl. She blocked and dodge one move after another but that wasn't good enough. I attacked forward and it connected. She fell to the ground with her trident scattering a few feet away. I looked down at her and smirked. I proceeded onto giving the Dokuro girl her punishment.

**Chrome Pov**

Every part of my body hurts. Hibari-san had just left five minutes ago. I was hurt yet amaze at the same time. I didn't ever think that Kyoya Hibari had the guts to beat up a girl. I always thought that he was a wuss for not being able to beat up a girl from all the rumors about him that I had heard about. Well I guess he wasn't as sissy as everyone thought he was. Although no one was willing to admit that to his face. Especially not to him the Disciplinary Perfect. I was really tired but I had to get up for if I did not get home soon Mukuro-sama and the other will get worried about me. So I picked up my battered body and walked home.

* * *

So how was it? was it good? i hope so. ill write the next chapter as soon as possible and ost it up. thanxs for reading it! oh yeah.......... REVIEW PLEASE! IT WILL HELP ME EVEN MORE IF YOU DO! THANXS


	2. Mukuro's Reaction and Decision

hi. its been a while sorry for not updating for a very long time i was busy with school. here a second chapter finallly. hehe

**Chapter 2- Mukuro's Decision and Reaction**

**Nobody Pov **

As Chrome stood outside the door leading to the hideout where she and the others were living in she wasn't so sure what to tell them about the wounds decorating her body. She didn't want to lie to Mukuro-sama but she didn't want him to be disappointed in her for being weak. So deciding to tell the truth she walked in.

**Mukuro Pov**

She was late. My darling Chrome was definitely late. I wasn't mad. Oh no I wasn't. More like worried. I started to wonder what would keep her so late until my mind stopped on a thought. What if she had gotten into an accident! I started to panic. Oh God! Oh god! Oh God! What if she is lying on the floor hurt! Or even worse, dead! What if I never see her ever again! "Nooooooooooooooooooooo" I screamed out falling onto my knees. Ken and Chikusa just looked at me and thought I was crazy. But they had no idea what had happened to Chrome. But miraculously I heard the door open and I knew it was Chrome due to my pineapple- sensors.

**Chrome Pov **

The minute I stepped in something blue and green attacked me. Well more like glomped me. "Mukuro-sama" I cried out surprised from the way he atta-glomped me. "My little Chrome" he said while crying hysterically and holding me close. "Do you know how worried I was?! What if you died?! What if I never got to see you ever again?! How do you think I would feel?! My darling little -" "What the hell happened to you" Ken yelled out interrupting Mukuro- sama from his babbling. Right there and then was when Mukuro-sama actually looked at me.

**Mukuro Pov **

The minute I looked at Chrome and saw the state that she was in I felt myself grow angry. Who would do such a vile thing to my sweet innocent little Nagi. What kind of monster would do such a thing. "Chrome who did this to you?! Did some bullies at school do this to you because of the way that you looked?! Or was it one of Sawada's guardians?! Chrome,tell -" "Mukuro-sama" Chikusa cut in "How about we get Chrome fixed up first and then listen to what happened? She looks like she is going to cry." I looked at Chrome and saw tears in her eyes. Istarted to fell guilty so I wanted to hug her and tell her that I was sorry but she was whisked away by Ken and Chikusa before Icould.

**Nobody Pov**

Chikusa tooked the first aid kit out of the cabinet and turned around to patch Chrome up. She was sitting on the sofa with Mukuro to one side and Ken to the other with Chikusa up front ready to clean up her wounds. "Chromedarling do you think you could tell me what happened to you now that you are patched up" asked Mukuro, still furious about the wounds on his little girl's body.

**Chrome Pov **

I hesitated. I knew Mukuro- sama wouldbe angry if I didn't tell himwho hurt me but I knew he wouldbe even more angry it told him it was Hibari-san, the Cloud guardian and his worst rival. It was nothing but an uneasy silence for a few minutes. "Nagi...." startled I looked up to Mukuro- sama. He had a look of dead seriousness despite his smiling face. I was scared. These are one of those few times when I was genuinely scared of Mukuro- sama. So quickly deciding to save my life and not have him point those mismatched eyes at me I decided to tell him the truth.

**Mukuro Pov **

" Ano.........it started like this," Chrome started to say but was interrupted by none other than moi." My little Nagi I don't need the little itty bitty details I just want to know who did this horrible thing to you" I was starting to get impatient. I didn't care how it happened I just wanted to know who. And sensing my impatientnessshe started to shake and get scared. I didn't want my little girl scared but I needed to know who this bastard was so I could release my six paths of Hell on him "It was Hibari-san" she said in a rush suddenly. My eyes narrowed and besides me Ken growled. "Chrome say that again I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly" I spoke thinking I might have misheard her. "You did not mishear her she said it was Hibari, Mukuro-sama" Chikusa verified for me.

**Nobody Pov**

Mukuro was shocked- no he was more than shocked- he was furious. 'How dare he! How dare he hurt my little baby' he thought as he went pacing around the room. On the sofa Chrome was shaking from the consequences she was going to get while Ken and Chikusa narrowed their eyes with Ken mumbling random profanities under his breath. "Ah-ha I've got it" Mukuro suddenly shouted out startling the two Kokuyou males and scaring the poor Kokuyou female. "Got what?" they echoed hoping that this wasn't one of his crazy schemes. " I'll transfer" he said grinning. " Transfer where?" Chrome asked dreading the answer since she knew what he was going to say but didn't want to hear it anyway. "To Namimori of course" he said turning around to face them. "W-what" Ken yelled out. " Mu-Mu-Mukuro- sama are you sure this is a g-good idea?" stuttered out Chikusa. " Doushite" shrieked Chrome. " To watch out for you and to find out what Sawada is planning" he simply said as he walked out of the room leaving his three followers shocked. " Awww crap" Ken thought as he later walked to his room. "I hope this is a good idea" Chikusa sighed as he walked to his room leaving Chrome there panicking. " Transferring?! To Namimori?! This is bad?! This is bad?! This is bad?!" However with Mukuro........ " Kufufufu I will revenge you my darling little Chrome. Just sit back and relax . You better watch out Kyoya for you will PAY for what you done to my Nagi." he chuckled darkly as he leaned back in the chair in his room.

* * *

there finally done i all hope that you will enjoy this second chapter i hope i can post my next one soon if not im sorryy on please review it will help me greatly. thanks for reading.

* * *


End file.
